Kye Medusa
Kye Medusa was chosen to be the next sea witch after Ursula's death in "The Little Mermaid". Unlike her predecessor who followed the Disney version of the story she is destined to follow the path of the sea witch in the Hans Christian Anderson version of the story. She considers herself neutral in the Royal/Rebel debate but will help the Rebels if asked. Portrayal Kye's voice actress would be Andrea Libman best known for her roles as X-23(X-men Evolution), Emmy(Dragon Tales), and Pinkie Pie/Fluttershy(MLP) In a live action she would best be portrayed by Emma Watson. Character Personality-'' Kye is typically very loyal to those she cares about and extremely courteous to everyone. She can be ambitious if the outcome suits her mood and won't hesitate to take risks, especially when the current situation threatens someone she cares about. She is extremely curious but has enough self control not to get herself in trouble over it. Kye is slow to trust but does so implicitly and is always brutally honest with people. She is generally affectionate once you have her trust but is not very romantic or flirty. In fact romance holds no appeal to her. She is usually sympathetic to others and won't hesitate to help, though she will often ask what price the person asking would attach to said help. She likes to think she is a logical person but has occasional airhead moments that get in the way. ''Appearance-'' Out of the water Kye is a petite young lady and often gets told that she looks younger than she actually is. With extremely pale skin and almost glowing blue eyes it is easy to tell that she does not often see sunlight. Kye's hair is short and styled into a layered pixie cut with one longer section of bang hanging over one of her eyes. The base color is a pastel green and she has pastel pink highlights and pastel blue lowlights in it. She has pointed ears much like an elf's. In Water Kye's legs transform into a rounded bubblesque shape in translucent shades of blue, purple, and green. She does have tentacles but they are not the octopus tentacles everyone expects. In fact the overall appearance of Kye's water form is more of a jellyfish than octopus. Kye's tentacles come in varying pastel shades. She also gains a swirling pattern of hot pink tattoo's down her arms. She wears a top that is the same as that on her beach outfit. Fairy Tale ''The Original: On her first trip to the surface a young mermaid falls in love with a prince and saves his life. Heartbroken that she cannot be with the man she loves she agrees to give her voice to the sea witch in exchange for legs so that she may be with him, and the ability to dance beautifully. The sea witch warns the mermaid that the legs will feel as though she was walking on broken glass and if she cannot make the prince love her, or if he marries another woman she will turn to sea foam at sunrise. In spite of this the mermaid still agrees to the deal. When she finds the prince she quickly becomes close to him but is unable to convince him of her identity and he soon announces that he is going to be marrying the princess of a land across the sea, thinking that the princess was the one to save him. Despite her sadness at not winning his love the mermaid is happy that her prince found happiness and dances so beautifully she captures everyone's attention. The night of the wedding her sisters call for her outside the boat. Upon noticing that her sisters' previously long hair has been cut short they explain that they traded their hair to the sea witch for a dagger. If the mermaid kills the prince with it and drips his blood on her feet she can become a mermaid again and live with her sisters. However the mermaid refuses to kill her beloved prince and instead throws herself into the sea. Instead of dissolving into sea foam as she had been told she is transformed into a daughter of air and watches over children. Kye's Origins: Unlike most of the other students at Ever after High Kye is not the actual child of the previous sea witch, much like the new little mermaid is not the child of the previous one. Since Ursula was killed and Ariel is now human the new generation was chosen from a series of eligible merpeople after the previous story had ended. Kye was simply an orphaned Jelly-girl whose talent for magic and penchant for using said magic for small favors made her the best canidate for the next sea witch. Relationships ''Family-'' Kye does not know her biological family, having been found living alone in a sunken wreck. She spent a lot of time with the previous little mermaid's family and sees them as her adopted family, loving them dearly. While she still lives alone in the sunken wreck she is always welcome in the palace and can often be found there learning about her story or just listening to her adoptive family sing. ''Friends-'' Kye is friends with the current little mermaid and is very protective over the mute girl. In fact the only reason she would outright choose to break her neutrality and join the Rebels would be to help Ophelia avoid her fate. ''Pet-'' Kye has two pet Jellyfish named Sparky and Tessla. When she is at school they stay in a giant tank that she and Ophelia managed to smuggle into their room. ''Romance-'' Kye is not interested in a romance. If someone expresses an interest in her she will tell them that she is flattered but they are more of a friend to her. ''Alliance-'' Kye says she is neutral about her destiny though she will help the Rebels and mostly avoids the royals if she can help it. In regards to her own destiny Kye doesn't have a problem with it, providing services is something she already does. However she isn't too happy that Headmaster Grimm has Ophelia convinced that she will have a happy ending and is will aid the rebels mainly to help her friend. Outfits ''Basic-'' Kye's day to day outfit consists of a white bodice made of a satiny swimsuit like material. It has only one pale pink sleeve on the left side which is fitted to her elbow after which a see through strip of fabric hangs loosely around the rest of her arm. Over the bodice she wears a lilac under bust corset. Her skirt falls to just above her knees and is the same white color as her bodice, although a different material. It has several horizontal tiers going down it with each tier being a different pastel shade. In addition there are several strips of transparent pastel colored fabrics that hang from the inside of the skirt to just above her feet giving her the appearance of a floating jellyfish when she walks. Kye's shoes are a pair of navy blue heels that wrap up her ankles and she is never seen without a pair of electric green electricity resistant gloves. Kye's jewelry consists of a silver choker with a string of pearls hanging beneath it, a similar string of pearls wrapped around her left wrist, and pearl earrings. She considers the silver circlet with a piece of blue coral in it her tiara. When Kye does her makeup she emphasizes her lips the most, often doing a subtle smokey eye effect with a deep reddish purple or neon pink lipstick. ''Legacy Day-'' Kye's legacy day outfit consists of a purple wrap tank top with black pearl straps over a pastel turquoise dress. The dress skirt is layered in such a way that it flares out at her knees and then comes back to a point just above her ankles. She does not wear gloves on legacy day, though her lower arms are covered by a puffy sleeve of sorts, which is held on her arm by a chain of black pearls. Her shoes consist of forest green heeled roman sandals. Kye's jewelry on legacy day consists almost entirely of black pearls as well. With a delicate tiara and a necklace made of them. Her makeup is a bit heavier as well with her opting for a rich plum shade of lipstick and heavy eye makeup. ''True Hearts Day-'' Kye's outfit to the True Hearts Day party is a pastel green bodice with short flared sheer purple sleeves. She wears a pastel green tiered skirt much like her day to day one, only without the attached sheer strips and the color combination of the tiers alternates between white and pink. She wears a pair of pastel yellow knee socks with pink tops and shoes the same color as her top with pastel purple bows on the tops and ankles. She opts for no eye makeup and neon pink lipstick and no jewelry. ''Beach-'' Kye's outfit for lounging on the beach also doubles as the outfit she wears when she first transforms into a human. Her top is also the one she wears in her jelly form. The top is a pastel purple and blue bikini that ties behind her neck and at her left side. The top edges and the strings around her neck are colored a pastel yellow that blends nicely with the pastel blue covering her bust, while the coral pink tie on her side pairs with the pastel purple under bust portion of her top. The bottoms consist of a pair of pastel green swim shorts with a pale pink wrap over them. The wrap has a pastel blue part that hangs down right under the knot. Kye is never seen wearing shoes either at the beach or when she transforms back into a human. ''Winter-'' Kye's winter outfit consists of an oversized thick wool off the shoulder sweater with thick horizontal bands in varying shades of pink, a tiered pastel green miniskirt, checkered pastel blue and white tights, and black wool lined boots. As always she is never seen without her electric green gloves, only now a scarf of the same shade is seen wrapped around her neck. When she has to go outside for something a thick Pale pink coat with a fur collar and fuzzy white earmuffs are also added. Trivia *Kye is aware that she and Ophelia are not going to be living the destiny Grimm told them they were. She's just trying to convince Ophelia of this fact. *Due to her tendency to short out electronics Kye does not own a mirrorphone or a mirrorpad. *Despite the above fact her hobby is tinkering with electronics in her spare time. And she always has spare parts lying around if something breaks. *While the rest of the school may think she's forced to live in the sunken wreck Kye actually chooses to live there. In fact she has a tendency to bring trinkets she finds in her home to Ophelia's predecessor when she comes to the surface. *Kye is aware that her birth parents are alive, she just has no desire to meet them. They abandoned her and her adoptive family is all she needs *Kye seems to feel that it is necessary for her to skip instead of walk, claiming that it doesn't feel right unless she's bouncing when she moves. Gallery Category:Rebels Category:Females Category:Characters Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Mermaids